


Fairy Baby

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom!Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort Underage Smut Harry!bottom Louis!Top Louis (27) Harry (10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Baby

 

Louis Tomlinson, a grown man now 27 years old was living with his adopted son, Harry Styles, who was only 10 years old. The two are really close and were known as the perfect father-son pair. It’s been months since Harry was found on the street and Louis decided to welcome him into his home.

Louis was now a working man and Harry a little school boy with a wild imagination.

A wild imagination indeed  
~~~  
“HARRY!?” Louis called out. It’s Halloween night and the two were supposed to head out for trick or treating, but Harry seems to be taking hours to get ready, “Oh, god Harry!?” He called out again as he started his way up the red carpeted stairs.

Louis chuckled as the ninja costume stretched with his body. The best thing about the costume was the black skinny tights that complimented his large bum.

Then, A few rushing footsteps were echoing through the halls as Louis continued to make his way up.

“Har- Jesus fucking Christ,” Louis gasped, eyes wide open as he looked at the boy in front of him, “H-Harry?”

“Daddy, stop saying my name too much, you’re going to wear it out!” the little curly lad replied, winking in the process.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, eyes in shock to Harry’s words as he stared at the small boy.

He had white tights pressing against his legs and molding into his beautiful white ass with a small frilly green skirt complimenting his waist down. The skirt was a fish net design with little sparkles and glitter designs and reflecting bright due to the hallway lights. His hands were covered with small little white glittery gloves in which Harry constantly played with. He had no shirt on, but a small fitting green vest, displaying his pale yet soft skinned chest. Little black spider webs were imprinted onto the front of the vest. Then, Louis eyes then traveled to the light green wings that was placed perfectly against the boy’s back. Green and bright with glitter and sparkles all over it as well.

To make it worse.

The boy had red blush makeup on his cheeks with slight hot pink lip stick against his already red and lush lips with a huge bow on his set of curls.

“What are you wearing?” Louis asks, his dick slowly twitching and his mind cursing his body.

“It’s a fairy costume! For Halloween!” he replied, twirling around and giggling as the skirt fluttered against his legs and bum.

“Honey, you’re a b-boy and are you sure you want to go out like this?” Louis asked, mentally slapping his face for stuttering.

“But Daddy!” Harry whined, jumping on his toes and back down as the skirt traveled up his hips as well, “it looks great on me!! Don’t you think so too?”

“Um, yes it- it does look good on you, but-”

“Who cares if I’m a boy? It looks good! I want to wear it!” he pouted with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Um, yeah, alright. Then let’s get going now, love. We’ll be late.”

“Ok!” Harry piped up.

~~~~~~

It’s dark and a bit cold outside as the two walked through the streets and houses with spooky decorations. Harry ‘ooed’ and ‘aahed’ as they looked at the homes while gathering treats from the owners. The smile was too precious and Louis had nearly forgotten about the ridiculous outfit his son was wearing, even with the stares he received from others.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” Louis replies as they walk down towards the end of their block. There were little benches towards the corner where the two ended up sitting in.

“I’m hungry,” Harry whined as he sat down, fixing and spreading his little green skirt.

“Um ok alright, let’s go ho-“

“NOOO! I want to stay outside, Daddy this is fun. I’m hungry though. Can you just get food?”

“Eat your candy then, Harry.”

“NO! It makes my little tummy ache,” Harry whimpers as he looked down to his stomach and giving gentle pokes.

“Um, fine. What do you want?”

“Anything, just somethinggg” Harry answers.

“Ok,” Louis sighs as he looks up and around the block. There ahead was a small little snack shop with a small light, “Oh there’s a little store over there. Seems a bit far. Come on Harry.”

“Let me sit, Daddy. I’m a big boy. Please. My feet are tired.”

A big boy wearing a fucking girl’s costume, he thought, “Um, ok. Stay put. I’ll be back.”

With that being said, Louis gets up and heads towards the store direction. It seemed a bit far, but he’ll make it.

~~~

While Louis headed towards the shop, leaving the pretty boy behind, a group of three guys walked towards the little bench. Harry sat there like the little innocent child he is, staring out and watching his little feet as he kicked against the dust.

“Hey, look at this kid.” A man said.

Harry quickly looked up to see the three guys standing right before him, “Hello!” He grinned and gave a small wave, then getting back to looking at the floor.

“Hey cutie, what you doing here by yourself?” the other asked.

“Waiting for my daddy to bring my food.”

The third man sat by the bench, wrapping an arm around the small waist, “Oh really?”

Harry nodded feeling a bit awkward towards the gesture, but took it as a friendly welcome.

“You’re really cute.”

“Thank you!” Harry gave another small smile.

“I love your little skirt,” The second man said again as he slowly trailed a hand upward towards the frilly ends of the green skirt.

“U-um, thanks.” Harry felt his heart leap in slight fear. He knows he needs to leave, “Um. I got to go now. Bye-” The young boy tried to get up as fast as he could, but was pulled down by the arm around his waist.

“Aw. Why so soon?” the man chuckled, “Come on we want some fun.”

“No! I need to go.”

“Gag him.” The third man said.

~~~

“Hmm.” Louis thought long and hard as he looked through the selections of snacks, “What would Harry want to eat.” He looked at the little cupcake with a green Halloween pumpkin face, “I’ll take that one!” He says as he waits for the man to take his order.

~~

“No! Stop! Please!” Harry whined and pleaded as the men grabbed onto his small wrists. They pulled him far from the benches into a forest like area, which was the complete end of the block, “Please! DADDY!” He cried.

“I said gag him!” The man shouted as he pushed the small body down against the green grass.

The other man quickly ripped a part of his shirt and formed it into a ball, stuffing into the boy’s red lips, “Ungh Mpmh!” Harry cried as he tried to push the heavy man away, but his arms were pulled down over his curly head.

“He’s got a nice little body, the young boy.” He chuckled, picking at the small tights Harry wore.

“Ungh, ugnh!” Harry continued to cry, choking against the clothed gag, pulling on the heavy arms that pulled him down to the earth. He screamed in constant fear to the men who had him wide in display. His heart shook in despair as he prayed for his Dad to come find him.

“Alright-” the man grins as he grabs onto the small vest then ripping it with a loud tear, right off the small body. The cries still didn’t stop as the hands went down against his chest rough, tweaking and pinching his small nipples, moving down to the small frilly skirt.

“MPH!” Harry screeched behind the gag, trying his best to push and push the men away, giving spasmodic kicks as the skirt was slowly pulled away, revealing his white bum that was molded behind white tights. Harry felt his heart crack as the other man spread his little legs wide open, placing his body in complete display. The hands that trailed his chest made him feel even worse as it tickled his senses.

“Shh, baby, it’ll be over soon.” The man whispered as he pulled away the last remaining pieces of his clothes.

~~~~

“He’ll like this!” Louis says, smiling as he heads his way down towards the small benches. The thing is, Harry isn’t there.

Harry wasn’t sitting on the bench. All that was left was his huge green bow.

“Fuck,” Louis’ eyes widen in fright as he drops the delicate brown bag with the cupcake, screaming the boy’s name, “HARRY!? HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?! HARRY!”

He had tears sting into his eyes as he searched for the little green fairy, “HARRY!?”

As he ran towards the end of the block, he heard shallow cries of someone in despair, “Harry!?” The cries sounded out a bit louder to his ears as he reached deeper into the end of the shrubs and bushes.

“HARRY!?” Louis screamed, the wind knocked out of him to see his little boy sprawled out against the floor with his clothes tossed about, the white knickers down to his ankles with blood stains, and legs wide open with his arms limp, “Harry!? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?” Louis screamed as he rushed to his son’s side and gathering him up into his arms.

“D-Daddy!” Harry cried into his father’s arms, gripping onto the arms that wrapped around his body, “S-Some men t-t-touched m-me.” He cried, “It hurts Daddy! It hurts, make it go away! It huuurts” he sniffled and coughed, trying to dig himself deep into his father’s arms, while Lois boiled in anger and sadness.

“C-Come on baby let’s go.” Louis whispers as he carried the limp body into his arms, silently breaking as the boy continued to cry in his arms.

~~~

It’s been 3 weeks since that incident and Harry hasn’t spoken or even eaten well. No matter how hard Louis would persist him, he just sat in his room on his bed, staring into the window. He was dead. Both inside and outside.

The poor boy didn’t understand much about the world, but after that night, he was terrified about everything. Small sounds that echoed in the halls would send him to a screeching frenzy and he’s have terrible nightmares that left him crying.

The worst, though, was that Louis wasn’t allowed near him.

Harry kept his distant away from everyone, even Louis. He didn’t want to take a risk, he says. That killed Louis inside because his own baby wouldn’t trust him.

Louis promised himself, he will fix this. He will.

~~~

“Hey baby,” Louis says as he watched Harry walk slowly into the living room.

Harry didn’t speak, but just plopped himself onto the sofa that was across from his Dad. Louis turned off the TV, nothing good was on anyways.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I’m rotten now.”

“R-Rotten? What?” Louis gasps in shock.

Harry looked up from the floor with wet green eyes, “I am daddy. I’m disgusting now! Those men t-touched me. Went i-inside me. I’m sorry. Your baby isn’t clean or p-precious or anything. I’m trash!” Harry broke into full sobbing as he covered his face in utter shame.

Louis’ heart dropped, he slowly walked across the room and towards his boy, he spread out his arms, welcoming the little lad and waited. Harry took the welcome and jumped into his arms, “I’m sorry.”

“Baby, don’t be. It’s not your fault. You’re not dirty, Harry. I still love you! Just forget those bastards and move on ok? For me? Come on, Harry.”

“It was bad th-”

“Just forget about it. Move on, please, I want to see you happy again.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will you help me?”

“Hm?” Louis says, “Of cou-”

“No, I mean. Will you do the same thing like they did, but better? Please Daddy? I wore that costume for you. My friend gave it to me cause I thought it would look good. Please. I planned it for you! I failed and got attacked by o-others” Harry whimpered at the memory, “Please DADDY PLEASE?”

“But Harry that was-”

“Daddy! Please. Please!” Harry cried again, pleading and giving muffled whimpers against the other’s chest.

“Fine,” Louis answers.

~~~

The two were in Louis bedroom, the lights dim with a scent of arousal and curiosity filling the room.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Inside Louis knew this was far beyond wrong, but him and Harry were close already. It’s not like he’s his actual son to make it that bad. But the thought of fucking a boy, a young boy, a boy who considered him as a dad, a boy who was recently gang raped, was stabbing his mind.

“Um, alright. I need the lu-”

“I have it. It’s here.” Harry quickly replies, handed out the small little bottle into his dad’s hand.

“Oh my god, Harry.”

“Please!” Harry cried, impatient.

Louis nodded as he continued to head on. He peeled the boy’s little racecar t-shirt and analyzing the small white chest. His mind shook into the dirtiest and delicious filthy thoughts of fucking into the boy’s little used bottom.

“A-Alright okay,” Louis whispers.

He takes his own clothing off, peeling himself away from the fabrics till he was stark naked. He then leaned into the younger boy’s chest, emitting a small slight whimper from the boy’s plush red lips. Louis licked against the boy’s neck, slightly grabbing onto the curls as he pulled his neck out then biting into the smooth skin.

“Mmm, Daddy, touch me.” Harry whines.

“You little baby, my little Harry’s a slut isn’t he? Asking for his Daddy’s big cock up his white bum.” Louis whispers as he takes his hand down and grabbing onto the small pulsing cock.

He groaned as it twitched and grew in his hands. Harry then arched his small back as a thumb went right over his tip and pressing against his little slit, pushing and milking the small bits of precum. Louis lifted his messy fingers and slowly licked as Harry’s dark lusty eyes watched with full want.

“Daddy,” Harry whined.

“Calm down baby slut. My cock’s still here. It’ll get into your cheeks soon. Relax my little slut,” Louis says as he pinches on the little nipples.

“Unhgh Daddy!” Harry whines as a tongue replaces the fingers, swirling around the brown hard flesh, lapping his tongue and sucking the flesh into his lips, biting slowly, “Daddy, please. My bum is waiting. I want your cock. Please Daddy. Please. Please.”

Louis gave a slight chuckle as he lifted the boy’s knees and pushing it against his chest, spreading the boy’s legs wide and stretched, revealing the pink puckering hole. Harry was always flexible and this was always a turn on for Louis. To be able to fuck into the boy as the legs were spread out, welcoming him into tight paradise.

His tongue first worked through, jutting the red soft flesh in while spreading his saliva into the hole. Harry withered beneath him as he gripped onto the sheets as his father licked his tight ass and sucking small bits of precum that slipped out from his cock and had slid its way down.

“Mmm my baby tastes like the cupcake he is,” Louis groans, “Your little cock’s the perfect sized lolly for me, baby. Cute little ball to suck and suck.”

“Daddy!”

“The cute little white vanilla cream that slips through-”

“Daddy!”

“I love to bite onto your chocolate balls under your little lolly,” Louis says as he moves his head up then licking onto the brown flesh under the boy’s little penis. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, licking and sucking as he made it to the tip.

“Oh my god, Daddy! DADDY!” Harry had tears slipping now from the over pleasure that his little penis felt. Louis was actually surprised that the boy could withstand this for a long time.

Louis sucked onto the tip, moving his skilled tongue about across the head. Sucking and moaning, sending vibrations of pleasure down the boy’s penis. Once the curly headed boy’s private paradise was gooey and sticky with his precum and Louis’ saliva.

“Looks like we never needed the lube at all.” Louis chuckled, “Got you all wet and sticky just with my mouth.”

A small little whimper rang from the little boy. Louis looked at Harry once more, looking at the pleasurable curls that were now tousled; the red lips even redder and gaped open, the little pale arms pushed against his sides with his hands gripping to the sheets, and his perfect white legs spread open for him. The perfect display of Harry’s penis covered in pure saliva and cum, shook Louis to his knees.

He lifted the white bum a bit higher as he proceeded to shove his glory up into heaven, “Get ready baby, going to shove my big dick into you now, Alright my little fairy slut”

“Fairy sluuut?” Harry groaned to the name and nearly screamed as the long dick probed into his cheeks and passing his wet hole.

“uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh” The sounds of Harry’s ‘uhs’ slipped into a beat as Louis fucked into him and shaking the senses out of the boy, “Yes, yes Daddy. YES YES! Right there RIGHT THERE! UNGH WAITED FOR THIS! UNGH-UNGH! Daddy, oh Daddy you’re so big, feels so uh so ughh so good! So good GOOD!” Harry screamed utter nonsense as the cock finally pushed against his button, constantly pushing, when at last his white streams of cum splattered in between them, “Ungh Daddy, FDAHD DADDDY! DAAADDY! Lou! OH LOUIS! LOUIS LOOOOOU!” The curly boy screamed both ‘Daddy’ and ‘Louis’, as his body shook, shaking and screaming as his dick fluttered his release.

Louis came soon after, filling the small hole, and washing the pale cheeks with his white blessing. He slipped out and fell by the boy’s side, lifting his hand and scooping his cum.

“Baby say ‘Ahh’”

“Ahh!” the curly boy opens his mouth as the hand gave him slight drops of cum that spilled out of his hole.

Harry licked the remaining cum off his lips and turned his head towards his dad, “Thank you Daddy. Feel better,”

“Of course baby.” Louis says as he pulls naked boy into his chest.

The two drifted off into a silent slumber as Louis palmed the boy’s small dick while Harry licked the Louis’ chest.


End file.
